


Picnic

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Mom Patrick, More Family Time, Multi, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: The family goes on a little picnic.





	Picnic

Patrick fussed over the sandwiches he was making, hoping that they were alright and that they were the correct ones his husbands liked.

His husbands all had different tastes in sandwiches and that sometimes made Patrick's life difficult. Patrick loved them, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to yell at them for the little things.

Patrick wouldn't though. He wasn't like that.

Patrick sighed as he packed the sandwiches in the basket and covered them with a blanket. The family decided that a picnic would be nice. Holland's first picnic. Patrick smiled at the thought. He knew the little baby wouldn't really remember it, but he would make sure to take a lot of pictures.

The front door burst open as his husbands came home from work. Patrick smiled at them as they entered the kitchen. They returned the smile and bombarded Patrick with post work hugs and kisses.

Patrick giggled as he was swamped by his husbands.

"Excited for the picnic?" Andy asked him. Patrick nodded quickly.

"Everything's packed up." Patrick said, pointing to the basket. Patrick fiddled with his hearing aids (did you forget that I said he had hearing problems way back in part 1? so did I.) a little whilst his husbands looked at the basket with hunger in their eyes. Pete reached his hand to take the blanket off the basket, but Patrick slapped his hand away. "You can't look inside until we get to the park. Now, who wants to go get Holland?" Just then, the little boy started wailing from his room.

Patrick chuckled at his husband's expressions.

"I know he'll want to see you all now that you're home." Patrick said lightly, smiling at the three of them as they ran up the stairs to their baby. Patrick shook his head and chuckled. It was a while later that they came back down with Holland in a cute purple onsie and a white hat snug on his head. Andy had blankets for him just in case it got really cold. It was October, and it was already colder than it needed to be. Patrick smiled and pulled his camera out and took a quick picture of the four of them. "Are we ready to go?" They nodded and Patrick smiled, grabbing the basket and walking out into the cold October air.

The drive to the park was only 2 minutes, the walk would have been 5 but Patrick didn't want Holland getting too cold.

When they got there, they set up the blankets and Patrick pulled out sandwiches and thermos' of hot chocolate for everyone. Patrick took pictures as Joe fed Holland while Pete held the squirmy baby.

Andy was sat next to Patrick with his arm around the smaller man. Patrick leaned his head onto Andy's shoulder and sighed, watching his breath fog out in front of him.

"Thank you for this babe." Patrick pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek at the words.

"It was nothing." Andy chuckled and pulled him closer, allowing Patrick to steal warmth from him. Patrick shut his eyes and leaned against Andy, not seeing the quick photo Pete snapped of the two.


End file.
